The Dragonets of Destiny
The Dragonets of Destiny are five young dragons that were stolen (or in Clay's case, bought, and in Starflight's, given away) from their homes to fulfill a prophecy said to end the Great War. The five dragonets are Clay the MudWing, Starflight the NightWing, Sunny the SandWing, Tsunami the SeaWing, and Glory the RainWing. Clay = The Dragonet Prophecy Princess Tsunami of the seawings = The Lost Heir Queen Glory of the rainwings and NightWings = The Hidden Kingdom Starflight = The Dark Secret Sunny = The Brightest Night The Dragonet Prophecy The seven dragon tribes have been at war for generations, locked in an endless battle over an ancient, lost treasure. A secret movement called the Talons of Peace is determined to bring an end to the fighting, with the help of a prophecy—a foretelling that calls for great sacrifice. Five dragonets are collected to fulfill the prophecy, raised in a hidden cave and enlisted, against their will, to end the terrible war. But not every dragonet wants a destiny. And when the select five escape their underground captors to look for their original homes, what has been unleashed on the dragon world may be far more than the revolutionary planners intended… The Lost Heir And why isblister acting weird The WINGS OF FIRE saga continues with a thrilling underwater adventure — and a mystery that will change everything! Tsunami the SeaWing is overjoyed to be reunited with her fellow ocean-dwelling dragons. For the first time in her life she actually fits in. But not everything is as perfect as it seems underwater. Tsunami and the other "dragonets of destiny" aren't any closer to ending the war for Pyrrhia… and someone in the SeaWing kingdom wants them dead before they can even try. Tsunami wants to stay with her fellow SeaWings, but can she keep her friends safe at the same time?and why is blister so nice to the Dragonets? The Hidden Kingdom Deep in the rainforest, danger awaits... The dragonets of destiny aren't sure what to expect in the RainWing kingdom — Glory hopes to learn more about her family, and since the RainWings aren't fighting in the war, all five dragonets think they might be able to hide safely for a while. But something deadly is stalking the peaceful kingdom, and the dragonets soon discover that RainWings have been mysteriously disappearing from the forest. When the RainWing queen won't do anything to find her missing tribe members, Glory and her friends set off on their own rescue mission — which leads them right back into enemy territory... but theres anot surprise right down a tunnel… The Dark Secret The dragonets of destiny are on their way to see the NightWings—and Starflight doesn't need his psychic powers to know it isn't going to go well. Starflight knows it's his duty as a NightWing to convince the other dragonets to choose Blister as queen. But he can't help feeling that there's something Morrowseer and the other NightWings aren't telling him, something that could put his friends in grave danger. While other NightWings have their powers to help them, Starflight has to rely on his brain—and with SkyWings chasing them and Queen Burn on their tails, that might not be enough. The Brightest Night It all comes down to this: The Dragonets of Destiny must finally bring the epic war to an end, reconcile the seven tribes, and choose the next queen of the SandWings... and make it out alive. Can Sunnny and the Dragonets save the day?